This invention relates generally to a fluid spraying process and more particularly to a containment device to contain and remove undesirable fumes left by the fluid spraying process.
Traditionally, such processes as sandblasting, abrasive blasting, fluid jet cutting and cleaning and spray painting have usually been accomplished in the open with little containment. Since these processes are often done in areas where people are located or machinery which might be damaged by the passage of the fluid is located. Recent Government Regulations restrict certain of these processes without containment structures containing the sprayed areas as well.
Containment of the fluid has been accomplished in the past by placing flexible tarps around the spray nozzle. However, each time a different location is being sprayed, a separate tarp support has to be constructed or devised. Substantial negative pressures which are desired to carry away the fluids or fumes cannot be applied to a flexible containment tarp.
Recent rigid containment structures have been constructed which permit application of negative pressures to flat surfaces only. Considering that it is desired to sandblast surfaces which are angled or curved in a single pass, this presents a major limitation.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present containment structures for fluid jet equipment. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.